


Chosen

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [7]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that he’s against matchmaking, or getting married in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

It's an occurrence that he always dreads to do but have no choice but to get through it. He only needs to think of some excuse to decline at the end of the process. And it's the part that he hates the most.

Seiya takes a deep breath and enters the audience chamber. The chamber goes silent the moment he steps in and Seiya can feel several pairs of eyes secretly watch as he seats himself on his chair, just a little to the right from the throne. He then raises his head and stares at the view in front of him. Around fifteen girls in beautiful clothes, pretty jewelries, but with their faces veiled, are kneeling on their knees several feet from Seiya. Pretty ornamented heads bow solemnly.

An elderly woman, the matchmaker, steps forward, bows to Seiya, and starts to introduce every single one of the ladies. The daughter of a minister, beautiful, accomplished in music and poetry. The chief of a village, handsome, has strong hips to bear the future royal children. Third daughter of a merchant, fair skinned, smart and witty. Each of them is very pretty in their own way. Each of them has the quality that fits to be the prince's bride.

Seiya knows he should take this seriously. His father always watches from the next room in agony, hoping that the crown prince will finally decided on a bride. Every time, Seiya lets him down. The King has been shoving princesses, ladies of the court, and ordinary girls in front of Seiya since he came of age. Seiya always refuses, saying that it's not the time for him to marry, yet. But he's almost three and twenty now. Seiya understands that he can't keep saying no.

It’s not that he’s against matchmaking, or getting married in general. He just hasn’t seen the need of a bride at the moment. He wants to be very sure because he doesn’t want his bride to end up like his mother or the king’s other wives: kept hidden, cast away, distancing themselves from the palace, or exiled. She has to be someone he can trust.

He props an arm on to the arm of his chair, supporting his chin with his palm. He lets his eyes study the ladies one by one once again. He points to a girl, asking her to come forward, and throws several questions. He thanks her, and then asks her to step back. He repeats this with a couple more before turning to the matchmaker and shakes his head in pity.

The matchmaker hurries to his side and kneels down. “Just one, Your Highness. Pick anyone, if you would be so good. His Majesty will have my head if you refuse again. Please, have mercy to this old soul.”

Seiya throws a glance toward the curtain that separates the audience chamber with the one next to it. He can see a glimpse of his father’s robe and sighs. How desperate is his father to resolve in to threatening the innocent matchmaker?

Seiya sighs, “But what if she turned out to be awful?”

“Are you mocking me, Your Highness? Forgive me but I have a reputation to maintain,” the old lady huffs up, straightening her posture a little bit.

“I don’t mean to,” Seiya laughs a little. He glances at the girls again. “Fine. How about this? I will choose then I will invite her to stay in the palace for two months. If by then I can come to like her, at least, I will consider sending a proposal to her father.”

The matchmaker’s face alights. “That will certainly do, Your Highness.” She steps back again, waiting.

Seiya turns his gaze, motioning his finger for Yuuki to come in. The small boy has been lingering near the far pillar, Seiya notices. Yuuki tilts his head, making his way toward the prince. Seiya doesn’t say anything as he watches Yuuki looking at the ladies in front of them.

Seiya follows his gaze, and then he points at the third girl from the left. Yuuki is looking at her with intense wicked and murderous look.


End file.
